ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Secrets/Transcript
Part 1/Beginning Bill: Hey, son. Come downstairs please. This is important. *Keith wakes up and gets out of bed* Keith: I wonder what my dad wants with me right now. *Keith walks downstairs into the living room* Keith: What is it, dad? Why is this important? Bill: It's important because I have this super secret box full of one big secret. Charlotte asked me to give this to you because she said that it belongs to you and your friends. You must guard this from the evil space robots who try to spoil the secret. You cannot open this until it is peaceful without evil space robots and it can only be opened on my time. Don't spoil this either. As your mother said, Charlotte is sweet, but really serious. *Keith takes the box from Bill* Keith: All righty. I will be on my duty to guard this sucker. I'll go call my friends. *Keith walks back to his room and calls his friends* Part 2 Keith: All right, Juan and Oscar. I called you here because... Hey, Oscar, stop dancing like an idiot and please pay close attention to what I'm saying. Anyways, I called you both here because about this super big secret box where my dad received from Charlotte. Juan: Really? What's the secret? Keith: I don't know. She told my dad that I cannot open this sucker until it is a peaceful evening. I'm asking you to help me guard this carefully from those evil space robots. Oscar: What? You mean those freaking robots who invade our earth for secrets? Keith: Yes. She also said that the secret belongs to all of us. Juan: I can't wait to find out the secret. But what's more exciting? Beating the crap out of freaking space robots? Keith: Agreed. So what should we do now? Juan: Let's go to McDonald's. Oscar: Great idea. I haven't had lunch yet. Keith Just let me put this box in a safe place before we go. *Keith hides the box in his room* Keith: Alright. Let's go. Part 3 Keith: We will use our money if only the cost of our food. Clerk: Good afternoon, boys. How may I be happy to help you three? Keith: Hi. I want to order a quarter pounder with no pickles or onions with ketchup, a large fry and a medium root beer. Juan: And I like to order a six-piece chicken nugget meal with a small coke. Oscar: And I want a regular burger with no pickles or onions with ketchup only, a medium fry and a medium mountain dew. Clerk: Alrighty. That will be $20. Keith: Here you go, ma'am. Clerk: Thank you very much. Keith: You two go on ahead and find a seat. I'll catch up to you so I can get the food. Oscar: Hey, let's sit in this one. Juan: Ok. Still, It's not the world's largest restaurant chain. Oscar: The more you know. Juan: Oh for goodness sake. This crap is really getting old, Oscar. Keith: That's enough you two. Because I've got the food for us. Part 4 *The next shot is them outside McDonald's* Oscar: That was a great lunch. Keith: Agreed. Let's get back home. I hope the box wasn't stolen. *Keith, Juan and Oscar walk back to the house and into Keith's room* Keith: Oh good. The box is still safe behind the frame. Oscar: Italians Italians Germans Germans Russians Russians Japanese Japanese French French Juan: Oh come on, Oscar. Stop saying this like a child. Keith: Do you want to get distracted and let the freaking robots foil the secret? Oscar: Alright, alright, I'll stop. Keith: Good. So what now? Juan: I don't know Bill: Boys, we have a special guest for you. Keith: I wonder if it's Charlotte. Security Guard Unit 20: No. It is I, Security Guard Unit 20. Keith: Hello there, Security Guard Unit 20. What's up? Security Guard Unit 20: I have noticed that you have received a secret box from your father that Charlotte gave him and it belongs to all three of you. And I've heard that you guys are protecting it from evil space robots who try to foil it. So I decided to bring you some firearms and weapons to protect yourselves and make sure they go useful. Juan: Oh, really? Thanks, but are you sure they're safe? Oscar: I don't care if they're dangerous or not. I just want to destroy the evil space robots. Security Guard Unit 20: But the space robots haven't showed up yet. So I think you guys should get calm until they have come. So just relax. *They all hear a sound* Keith: Oh no. I think I heard something. Oscar: Holy crap. You're right. Juan: What is this now? Security Guard Unit 20: Let's go check outside. *They all went outside until they found a UFO* Keith: Oh no. A UFO. Could that be the ship of the evil space robots? *Three space robots get sent out from the UFO* Space Robot: Alright, fools. We know who you are. And we demand you to give us the secret box or else we will paralyze you. Keith, Juan and Oscar: Noooooo! Security Guard Unit 20: Take the firearms and weapons. Just use them wisely and don't use them as waste. I will go and guard the box. Survive and do not die. Keith: Anyways, no. We refuse to hand you our box. Prepare to fight. Space robot: Fine. You asked for it. *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight the robots until they are destroyed* Keith: Yes. We have defeated the space robots. And now the box is safe and sound. UFO: Oh, you really think it's over. Well, hah. These are the three robots I've sent to destroy you. But since you defeated them, I will just send more robots. (Laughs) Keith: Who said that? Oscar: Oh gosh. The UFO sent out more robots. Juan: There are many of them. Perhaps we should split up. Each of us will have some spare firearms and weapons. Keith: Right. Let's not do anything stupid. That means you, Oscar. I don't want you to act like Rigby from Regular Show. You're not Rigby and you might get killed if you do. Oscar: Pfft. Yeah right. You just say that because you don't like me being Rigby. Juan: Ok. Let's go. Part 5 Keith: Oh no. There's a space robot in my house. And it's black. Black space robot: That's right. Black ones are more intelligent that the regular ones. Give me the box or prepare to die. Keith: I'm not scared of you, stupid robot. Take this. *Keith fights the black robot until it is destroyed* Keith: There should be more robots here. *The next shot shows Juan at a bus stop* Juan: This place looks totally clear. I'm heading back to Keith's place. *Robots suddenly teleport here* Juan: Oh my gosh. Five of them. Hey, crappy robots, drink this. *Juan fights the five robots until they are destroyed* Juan: That was too easy. Now I should get back to Keith's. *The next shot shows Oscar* Space robot: Stop right there. Hand over the box or die. Oscar: Shhhhhhhh. I'm not Oscar. I'm Rigby. I am trying to slack off. Space robot: Is that kid retarded? Black space robot: We are here for the secret box. Let's kill this idiot. Oscar: Psych! *Oscar fights the 2 robots until they are destroyed* Oscar: I am tough. Good thing I pretended to be Rigby without getting caught by Keith and Juan. Ok. Back to robot killing. *The next shot shows Keith upstairs* Keith: Uh oh. Here's two more black robots. Black space robot: Target acquired. Freeze. Hand over the box or prepare to paralyze. Keith: No. You'll have to go through me first. *Keith fights the 2 black robots until they are destroyed* Bill: Keith, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did any robot hurt you? Keith: I'm all right, dad. I've destroyed plenty of robots who got in my way. Bill: Thank goodness. Where are your friends. Keith: We splitted up so we can check lots of places faster so the robots won't get the box. Bill: Ok. You should get to your room and guard the box. Me and Security Guard Unit 20 will take care of the rest of the robots. *Keith walks into his room* Keith: I hope the box is safe, and that my friends are ok. Juan: Oh, there you are. I bumped into Oscar, and he's ok. Oscar: Nothing is gonna get in this room. *A ventriloquist dummy appears into the room* R: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You stupid idiots! You've destroyed lots of my robots! They were supposed to kill you right now, but no! You just outsmart off and destroy my robots! You stupid kids! Oscar: Who the heck are you? R: I am Commander R. I am the leader of the ship and creator of the space robots. The secret should be mine so I can use it to turn me back to my handsome self. Give me the box! Keith: What? Are you serious? A little ventriloquist dummy child is the boss. *Keith, Juan and Oscar start laughing* R: No! I'm not a child! Stop laughing at me! I said shut up! Shut the heck up you freaking dummies! No one makes fun of me! Knock it off you losers! You don't want to make me angry! *R yells across the room* R: HOW DARE YOU GUYS MAKE FUN OF ME! I'M LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN CURSED! I'M NOT A STUPID CHILD! I'M AN ADULT! YOU STUPID STUPID STUPID KIDS! I am so tired of you being such sissies! Give me the box right now or I'll kill you and find the box by force! Keith: No! We will not give you the box. Juan: That's right. That's not yours. Oscar: Now get out of here, shut down your robot electronic crap, and get your trashy ship out of our awesome planet. R: Shut up! You can't tell me what to do! Robots, seize them! *Robots teleport* Juan: It looks like the dummy had too much rage. Come on, boys. Let's see how strong we have become. *Keith, Juan, and Oscar fight the robots until they are destroyed* Oscar: We have won this battle once again. R doesn't stand a chance against us. R: Oh really. Guess what I have found. Keith: Oh no. The secret box. R: That's right. While you fools were dealing with my robots, I found this baby behind the frame. Now it's finally mine. I will finally become my handsome self. Commander R out. Juan: We can't let him get away. After him. Part 6 *Security Guard Unit 20 chases R* Security Guard Unit 20: Commander R, stop stealing the secret box and give it back to the boys and leave the earth right now or I will take it from you by force. *R returns to the UFO* Oscar: The UFO is still here. But how do we get in there? UFO: Wow! You're still chasing after this, huh. I know. Before I leave this planet, I will eliminate you three guys. Keith: I know. Everyone take over. *They shoot the UFO, and it falls on the ground, but is still active* UFO: No! Now I can't fly because of you three. Now I have to charge up to full battery. Keith: All right. Now it's our chance to get into the UFO and grab our secret box back. *Keith, Juan and Oscar enter the UFO* Juan: Wow! Look at this place. It's like we're in the star wars death star. Whatever. Let's find our box right now. Sound: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Oscar: I guess that's us. I don't care. Space robot: Stop right there, criminal scum. Juan: Bring it on, space robots. *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight the robots until they are destroyed* Keith: That was too easy and fun. Let's go. Oscar: Italians Italians Chinese Chinese Japanese Japanese German German Russian Russian Swedish Swedish French French Mexican Mexican Black space robot: There they are. We caught you red handed. Keith: Way to go, Oscar. You've attracted some guards which are robots. Oscar: Shut up, Keith. I just can't help myself *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight the robots until they are destroyed* Oscar: Alright. I will try to not let this happen again. Keith: Ok. Now that's went over with, let's go. Juan: I'm so tired at fighting lots of robots. But this is the only way to get the box back. I really want to know the secret now. *Keith, Juan and Oscar enter another room* Oscar: What is this place? Juan: Those must be machine beds for sick robots Machine Bed: Well well well, if it isn't the three boys. Keith: Woah! Did the machine bed just talk? Machine Bed: That's right. And I will eliminate you with my awesome security weapons Commander R obtained me. Oscar: We can destroy any machine like a robot, even a bed. *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight the machine bed until it is destroyed* Oscar: Wow! We actually destroyed a machine bed. Let's go. Keith: Oh no. More guards. Everyone walk while shushing. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Juan: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Oscar: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. *They enter another room where they find the control center* Oscar: Could that be the place where R controls the ship? Keith: It is to be. Part 7 R: Oh come on! How long does this freaking thing go full battery? Not to worry. My robots are patrolling this ship from those dumb kids. I have this and the secret box so I am... Oscar: Stop right there, R. We have you now. Keith: You're surrounded. There is no escape. Juan: Your robots have no match against us. Give us back our box or declare yourself thief. R: What?! You! My robots are intelligent! How can you reach my station? I refuse to hand over your box! Besides, I have this staff that will destroy you three. Keith: Fine. You've asked for it. We can deal with that staff of yours. Charge! *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight R until he is defeated* Oscar: we have defeated R at last Keith: Wait! Where is our box? Juan: Relax, Keith. We will find it together. R: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You are so freaking annoying! You really think you will win?! You will never find my box! NEVER! Oscar: Ugh. You're still alive. He's still alive. Keith: We will have a mighty rematch. But if we win, you will give us back our box and I mean it, you little loaf. *Keith, Juan and Oscar fight R until he is once again defeated* Juan: We did it! Oscar: This is finished, R. We win. Hand over the box right now. R: No! No! Why?! That's not fair! I wanted that secret to kill my stupid curse. Uggggggghh! Juan: Quit whining. We don't care. We wanted our box back. *An object slides in front of them* Keith: Huh? What's this? I think I see something inside. What? Could it be? Our secret box! It was hiding in that thing that slid to us. And even it's still not opened. Hooray! Victory is ours! R: Oh be quiet! Just take that stupid box and get the heck out of my ship! I'll be back for my revenge and get that box for good. Oscar: I wonder what this thing does. R: Hey! Don't touch that. That controls the entire ship! Oscar: I don't care. *Oscar touches that object and starts a self destruct sequence* Oscar: Oh gosh! What have I done! Keith: No. You did the right thing, Oscar. Let's get outta here quick. R: NO! MY AWESOME SHIP! CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Keith: Yes! We finally made it out of the UFO alive. Now that we made it out, what will we do because it's about to self destruct? Oscar: I know. Just watch, The UF crap is about to explode in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. *The UFO explodes* Oscar: Yes. The UFO is destroyed. We win. Bill: Oh, you're ok. The UFO has self destructed, huh? Well, I'm glad you three are still ok. What about the box? Keith: Already back to us, dad. Bill: Good. I'm glad. *R crawls over to them* Keith: What? R? How come you're still alive? Bill: So, that's the leader who stole the box. You've got nerves coming back here. R: Whatever. I already lost. My ship is destroyed. My robots are all gone. And I am a dummy for the rest of my life. I did nothing but selfish thief activities. Bill: You know better than that, R. You caused a lot of trouble for the three. You don't deserve to come back. Cop: You are under arrest for invading a house and for a stealing the box from the three gentlemen. You caused too much trouble. You're so going to jail. R: But I did that to kill my dummy curse and turn myself back to my regular form. Cop: I don't care. The things you did today are very illegal. You're coming with me. Bill: Finally, that dummy is gone. The box is safe once again. Now let's have a victory dinner and wait for the perfect timing to reveal the secret Part 8/Ending Security Guard Unit 20: Keith, it's 6:17 PM. Now is a good time to reveal the secret box. Why don't you open it right now? Keith: Alright, Security Guard Unit 20. In 5, 4, 3, 2... Oscar: Come on. Forget counting down. Open it already. Keith: Just let me unfold this edge, and there. This looks like... what's this? Looks very interesting Bill: Hey. I've heard of this. Let me explain. This is called a golden horseshoe. It is very special and can cure only cursing and strong people. It can also grant any wish that is very positive and good, and a little scheming. So, what do you three wish for? Oscar: I wish for a train that I can drive into like a vehicle. *A train magically pops up* Oscar: Woaaahhh! Juan: I wish for my own tablet/ *A tablet magically pops up* Keith: I don't know what I want to wish for. Bill: No need to struggle. Think of something good. Think of something you wanted all along. Oscar: I know. Think of someone who did not get into this load of drama. The one who gave us this. Juan: Good thinking, Oscar. Think of one person who is very sweet and we wished she had helped us, but wasn't there. Keith: Really. I would agree with that. I never felt this much victorious. Now I know what to wish for. I wish Charlotte had seen this... the whole thing. *Charlotte magically shows up* Charlotte: Why of course. You and your friends were very brave. I want to give you my thanks. THE END! Mid-Credits Scene *R sits in a jail cell. A solid-paper launches down through the cell window. R picks up the note and it says: "Your chance... for revenge! ~Professor Grumster R: Thank you, master (Exactly like Anakin Skywalker and referring to Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith). Category:Transcripts Category:Article need to be expaned